Sex Education
by exow
Summary: Pelajaran Biologi mengenai Sistem Reproduksi Manusia membuat Kai dan Chanyeol bergairah. Kai - Chanyeol - Kyungsoo - Kris


Author : exow

Cast : Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yi Fan

Rated : M

Warning : Typo(s), BoyxBoy

**-EXO-**

**Kringg **

Suara bell khusus kelas berbunyi menandakan pergantian pelajaran di Seoul JHS. semua murid namja yang menduduki kelas 3 SMP di sekolah ternama di Seoul itu bersorak senang. mungkin biasanya kalian menemui murid-murid yang lesu karena bukan jam istirahat yang berdering melainkan jam pergantian pelajaran, namun berbeda sekali dengan kelas 3c yang dihuni sebagian besar oleh namja yang kadar ketampanannya tidak diragukan ini. mengapa? Yeah itu semua karena pelajaran Biologi yang biasanya membosankan tapi menjadi menggairahkan karena sekarang memasuki materi organ reproduksi manusia. materi ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu mereka selama 2 bulan ini oh atau mungkin ada juga yang menunggu materi ini sejak kelas 7 SMP. ya ada, mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. sepertinya mereka dua orang yang tumbuh terlalu dewasa karena perkembangan teknologi zaman. setiap harinya mereka selalu menonton atau membaca situs dewasa yang berada di internet. mereka terlalu terobsesi dengan hal yang berbau dewasa.

"Ohh sekarang adalah saatnya kita mengetahui semuanya Chanyeol, aku sudah tidak sabar mendengarnya" ucap Jongin atau biasa disapa Kai degan semangat 45

"Ahh penantian kita selama ini tidak sia-sia Kai, akhirnya kita dapat melewati semuanya dan mencapai materi ini" tambah Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. tangannya sudah menjelajah ke area selangkangannya yang sedikit menegang. meremasnya perlahan dan melenguh tertahan.

"Ohh aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mempraktekannya" Kai memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum mesum

"Ingat Kai! kita hanya akan mempraktekannya pada saat mendesak saja" ujar Chanyeol masih betah meremas dan memijat penis nya dari luar celana. saat mendesak? yeah mereka membuat perjanjian hanya akan bercinta jika ada yang menggoda selain alasan itu mereka tidak akan merasakan hole hangat yang mereka impikan dan terpaksa menyelesaikan urusan kejantanan mereka sendiri jika tegang.

"Park Chanyeol, akan susah untuk mencari yeoja atau namja manis yang menggoda kita. kau tahu kan? umur kita baru 15. masih sangat muda, tidak akan ada yang mau bercinta dengan anak kecil" dengus Kai lalu membuka matanya. ia masih ingat ketika mereka berdua menjelajahi isi club dan tidak ada satupun yang menggoda mereka padahal wajah Kai dan Chanyeol jauh dari kata buruk malah hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Bersabarlah, 5 tahun lagi" ucap Chanyeol ragu. mana mungkin ia bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bercintai selama 5 tahun? ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Selamat Pagi" suara baritone dari arah depan kelas menghentikan perbincangan Kai dan Chanyeol. mereka berdua segera menghadap ke depan setelah tadi saling berhadapan membicarakan hal dewasa. mata keduanya berbinar melihat seorang namja tinggi bersurai pirang tengah berdiri tepat membelakangi papan tulis. tatapan tajam namja itu mengarah ke semua penjuru ruangan kelas membuat murid lain menundukan kepala takut melihat tatapan tajam itu, tapi Kai dan Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Kris Songsaenim" ucap mereka pelan, diantara yang lainnya suara Kai dan Chanyeol lah yang paling keras dan bersemangat bahkan membuat namja yang dipanggil Kris songsaenim itu menoleh kearah mereka.

"Bersemangat sekali. ada apa?" tanya Kris Songsaenim datar. Kai dan Chanyeol serentak menggeleng polos, lagi-lagi dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa memulai pelajaran Biologi kali-"

Belum sempat Kris Songsaenim melanjutkan ucapannya. kedua namja tampan dipojok kanan kelas yang kita kenal Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak. "YAAA! SILAHKAN KRIS SONGSAENIM". para murid yang mendengarnya terkejut lalu menutup telinga masing-masing tidak ingin gendang telinga mereka rusak karena mendengar teriakan keras dari keduanya, murid dikelas 3c itu menengok kearah sumber teriakan. disana, mereka menemui cengiran lebar tanpa rasa bersalah Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Bisa kah kalian sedikit tenang? aku belum melanjutkan ucapan" ujar Kris Songsaenim

"BAIKLAH SONGSAE" teriak mereka lagi dan dihadiahi death-glare gratis dari setiap anak. guru Biologi itu hanya menghela nafas kasar mencoba sabar menghadapi kedua namja nakal itu.

"Materi kita yang lalu sudah lewat dan sekarang kita akan memasuki materi SISTEM REPRODUKSI-" Kris Songsaenim terdiam sebentar menatap judul yang tertera di lembaran kertas itu, sepertinya ia mengetahui mengapa Kai dan Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat, biasanya kedua orang itu akan terlihat mengantuk di jam pelajarannya. Kris melirik tempat duduk di pojok kanan dan mendapati Kai dan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum mesum. menurutnya.

"MANUSIA" lanjutnya kembali menatap buku digenggaman

"Jadi apa yang kalian ketahui tentang materi ini?" tanya Kris Songsaenim menatap murid-muridnya. berwarna sekali keadaan kelas 3c ini, ada yang menunduk malu mungkin bisa kita ketahui itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, senyum-senyum sendiri, mengobrol dengan teman sebangku, ada yang menyentuh-nyentuh bagian tangan ehm mungkin namja atau yeojachingu mereka di samping, ada yang menyeringa seperti Kai dan ada pula yang tersenyum lebar seperti Chanyeol.

"Sperma, Songsaenim" ucap Chanyeol

"Testis" tambah Kai bersiul-siul

"Ya, benar! mari kita mulai dari Sistem Reproduksi Namja terlebih dahulu" ujar Kris Songsaenim sedikit yeah sedikit semangat.

"Organ kelamin laki-laki yang berfungsi untuk menghasilkan sel sperma yaitu Testis dan proses pembentukan sel-sel sperma disebut Spermatogenesis sedangkan hormon kelamin laki-laki disebut Androgen" jelas Kris Songsaenim. disetiap kata-katanya ia tersenyum-senyum kecil. pikirannya melayang-layang.

.

Disepanjang pelajaran, Kai dan Chanyeol lah yang banyak sekali bertanya mengenai hal yang menyangkut materi. tentu saja untuk kepuasan tersendiri bukan untuk mengasah ilmu. sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada didepan mereka hanya terdiam mendengarkan jawaban Kris Songsaenim disetiap pertanyaan yang diajukan kedua teman dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu pertemuan kita. besok akan dilanjutkan" pamit Kris Songsaenim. seketika wajah Kai dan Chanyeol lesu dan tentu saja guru Biologi yang terus memperhatikan mereka menangkap raut wajah itu.

**Ting! **

Otak Kris memunculkan ide cemerlang agar mereka berdua tidak berwajah lesu, bagaimana pun juga Kris harus bertanggung jawab akan kepahaman murid-muridnya dalam pelajarannya, mungkin ia berfikir bahwa Kai dan Chanyeol belum mengerti sehingga tidak rela Kris menyudahi pelajarannya kali ini. "Jika ada yang belum paham dan ingin bertanya lebih jauh silahkan datang kerumahku" ucap Kris dan berlalu.

Kai menyikut perut Chanyeol. "Kau ada waktu sore ini? bagaimana kalau kita bertanya-tanya sore nanti pada Kris Songsaenim dirumahnya?" usul Kai

"Boleh, aku juga belum puas" Chanyeol menyetujui usulan dari Kai. tangan besarnya terjulur kedepan, menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Kyung, nanti sore kau juga harus ikut kami ke rumah Kris Songsaenim ne"

"Untuk apa? bukankah kalian sudah sangat mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo heran dengan jalan pikiran kedua temannya.

"Kami belum puas. memang kau sudah paham sepenuhnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum, baiklah jam berapa?"

"Jam 4 kau harus sudah ada di halte" jawab Kai

"Ya"

.

.

"Kyung" panggil Kai berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk di halte.

"Chanyeol belum datang? ck bagaimana sih dia" Kai mendudukan diri disamping Kyungsoo. namja mungil itu melirik jam tangan putihnya yang melingkar di tangan kecilnya lalu mengendikan bahu. "Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja, Jongin. pasti dia ketiduran" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

Kai mengangguk. suasana sore dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya menjadi hening. tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara untuk meramaikan. sama-sama terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kai bergerakan tubuhnya untuk lebih merapat pada tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, namja yang menjadi sasarannya hanya terdiam tidak terlalu mempedulikan setiap gerak-gerik Kai. namja dengan kulit gelap itu mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Entah keberanian darimana, tangan Kai turun ke leher Kyungsoo, melingkar disana. tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik dan detik selanjutnya ia mulai mengelus leher putih, menggoda titik sensitive kepunyaan Kyungsoo. namja manis itu hanya terdiam merasakan geli tapi nikmat di lehernya.

"Shhh" Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah kegelian. Kai tersenyum penuh arti. ia menurunkan tangannya hingga kebawah, menyibakan kaos santai berwarna putih itu dan mengelus punggung mulusnya, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya menghimpit teman dekatnya yang sudah membentur dinding halte. Kai menempatkan tangannya pada nipple kiri Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya yang menyamping. memilin dan menariknya perlahan.

"Oughh"

Penis di dalam celananya sudah menegang sempurna, dilihatnya juga selangkangan Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah menegang. tidak tahan, ia menarik Kyungsoo ke belakang halte. beruntung sekali karena dibelakang halte tersebut adalah taman yang tidak terawat dengan rerumputan yang lumayan tinggi. ia menidurkan Kyungsoo disana dan mulai kembali menjamahi tubuh nikmat Kyungsoo.

Desahan dan erangan tertahan menemani angin yang menerpa sore itu.

Tepat di kursi halte ada Chanyeol yang duduk dengan gelisah, mendengar itu semua membuat penisnya menegang sempurna. perlahan, tangannya membuka resleting celana dan masuk ke dalamnya. memijat dengan peelan.

"Chanyeol!" seru Kai mengagetkan Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda kenikmatan. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Mengganggu saja kau!" gerutunya

"Kau melanggar janji Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol tidak rela Kai yang merasakan kenikmatan hole Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Ia sangat menggoda" Kai menjilat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

"Ishh! cepat kita ke rumah Kris Songsaenim"

.

.

Kai menekan bel rumah besar Songsaenimnya. dibelakangnya ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang terkagum-kagum menatap rumah mewah Kris. mereka tidak menyangka jika Songsaenim dinginnya itu ternyata memiliki selera seperti ini.

Cklek

Kris Songsaenim membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang mengganggunya di sore indah hari ini. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas. Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Kami ingin belajar BiologI, Songsaenim!" ujar kedua namja dengan otak yadong itu

"Hah? besok masih ada pelajaranku jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang" usir Kris

"Songsaenim lupa? kan Songsaenim sendiri yang menyuruh untuk datang kerumah Songsaenim bila ada yang tidak dimengerti dan bertanya lebih jauh" jelas Chanyeol. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Masuk" ia membuka sedikit lebar pintu mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dengan bibir sedikit terbuka melihat isi dari rumah Kris. sangat mewah dan elegan.

"Ikuti aku" Kris berjalan memimpin didepan menuju ruang tengah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanya kan?" tanya Kris setelah sampai diruang tengah

"Ughh sebentar Songsaenim, aku ijin ke toilet dulu. dimana toiletnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa kandung kemihnya sudah penuh.

"Semua toilet dibawah sedang diperbaiki, yang tersisa hanyalah toilet di kamarku. baiklah, kita semua kesana saja, buku ku juga disana" ucap Kris memberi aba-aba agar mereka mengikuti untuk menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.

Cklek

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya. "Chanyeol, toilet disana" Kris menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan

"Terima kasih Songsaenim. sesi tanya jawabnya ditunda sampai aku keluar ne, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan juga hhe" pesannya dan segera berlari kearah pintu, membuka kenop dan memasukinya.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya Kris

"Terserah Songsaenim saja" jawab Kai

"Tunggu sebentar" Kris keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambilkan minum untuk ketiga tamunya.

"Kyung, apa Kris Songsaenim tidak punya anae ya? rumahnya sangat sepi" ucap Kai

"Ne, kudengar umurnya sudah 31 tahun masa belum menikah juga ya, mana mungkin tidak ada yang mau dengannya, Kris Songsaenim kan tampan dan juga pintar" balas Kyungsoo

"Hei Kai, Kyung" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang mereka

"Ada apa Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku menemukan ini" jawab Chanyeol memegang sebuah benda berbentuk seperti cincin.

"I-itu cock ring, Chanyeol. kau menemukan dimana?" Kai segera mendekati Chanyeol.

"Di toilet, apa yang dilakukan Kris Songsaenim dengan benda ini ya" gumam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam.

"Ini minumanny-" Kris yang baru memasuki kamarnya terkejut melihat Chanyeol menggenggam benda miliknya.

"Yaa! apa yang kalian lakukan?" namja tinggi itu segera meletakan 3 minuman di meja nakas dan menarik paksa benda bernama cock ring itu.

"Songsaenim, kau menggunakannya juga?" tanya Kai menyeringa

"Ini bukan aku yang menggunakannya tapi kekasihku" jawab Kris tidak sadar

"Songsaenim, bagaimana jika kita melakukan praktek agar kita paham dengan materi Biologi ini?" tawat Chanyeol

Kris menyeringa, ia berjalan kearah pintu dan menguncinya.

.

.

.

tbc hhe

Oya, ini ide ff nya bukan punya aku, tapi punya temen, aku cuma ngembangin ceritanya aja\0/

Reviewnya boleh? biar dia semangat mikir lanjutannya kk


End file.
